


Not my Son, You B****!

by Yakuza511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood tom riddle, Tom Riddle Sr is a Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakuza511/pseuds/Yakuza511
Summary: In a world where Purebloods have difficulty conceiving, they consider their children to be extremely valuable and precious, and guard and covet them jealously, Tom Riddle Sr is a Pureblood, but still left Merope because he thought she was lying about being pregnant and returns to his family, his wife, and his two children.Fifteen year old Tom Riddle is the outcast Mudblood of Slytherin, constantly shunned, abused, and tormented by his peers and housemates. What happens when a reporter at the Daily Prophet discovers Tom’s existence and his connection to Tom Riddle Sr, who is actually a Lestrange, and writes then publishes an article about it, exposing his existence and lineage to the world and gaining him the attention of several men now determined to woo him?
Relationships: Tom Riddle Jr/?, Tom Riddle Sr/OFC, more to be added/decided
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Not my Son, You B****!

Tomasz Radamantus Lestrange stared down at the newspaper in his hands, his grip on it tight enough to crush the paper as his mind whirled and raced with uncomprehending shock and disbelief at what he’d just read. All around him, the other members of his family were completely silent, making the atmosphere of the informal dining room of Lestrange Manor feel almost oppressive, as they all tried to process the words scrawled across the front page of the Daily Prophet, proudly declaring;

UNKNOWN LESTRANGE HEIR?! TOMASZ LESTRANGE HAD CHILD WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIS LADY WIFE?!

Tomasz blinked slowly, and then pinched himself just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating, a quiet hiss of discomfort leaving him as he rubbed at the now smarting bit of flesh on his hand, fairly sure now that he was awake and hadn’t been thrust into some sort of alternate mirror world. Beside him, he could see his wife, Lady Lavinia Lestrange(formerly Black), glancing between him and the paper in her hands, silently comparing him to the picture of the boy that took up a good three quarters of the Daily Prophet’s front page, one of the rare photos that the editors there had bothered to get colorized before printing, probably to highlight the resemblance between them. As he himself studied the boy’s features, Tomasz had to admit, however reluctantly. that they did look a fair deal alike. The boy in the photo was seemingly unaware that he was being photographed, but his features were still fully visible and distinct. He looked young, perhaps between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, with a short, slender frame, and pale, alabaster skin. His clothes were old and shoddy, obviously second hand at the very least and threadbare despite the obviously good care he took of them, but they did nothing to hide the distinctly noble look to him; with his high cheekbones, narrow, straight nose, full, cupid’s bow, cherry blossom pink lips, short cut, wavy, thick, soft, dark chocolate brown hair, and the large, enchanting, oddly colored lilac grey eyes framed by long, dark lashes, there was no denying the fact that the boy simply had to have come from good breeding.

To be completely honest, Tomasz could see bits of himself in the boy, in his nose, his high cheekbones, his brow, the slight wave and curl to his hair, and the sharp edge of his jaw, but the boy was a fair bit more androgynous, and beautiful, he admitted to himself reluctantly, than Tomasz could ever hope to be, not that he would ever hope for such a thing. Sighing quietly, his brow furrowed as his eyes scanned the page, looking for the boy’s name as a small, niggling bit of doubt suddenly began chewing at his resolved belief that the boy couldn’t be his child, an insidious, parasitic idea, a long suppressed memory of a long forgotten woman saying ‘Please Tom, I’m-I’m pregnant. Please, stay! If not for my sake then for the baby’s!’, churning in the back of his mind. Finally, he found the boy’s name at the bottom of the page and his eyes widened as he inhaled sharply, sending himself into a coughing fit that drew the attention of the rest of his family to him as he stared at the telling, revealing, damning name that was printed beneath the photo, almost feeling as though it was taunting him, accusing him.

Tomasz Marvolo Riddle Jr.

The name, that name, was one that he knew he would never be able to forget, never be able to escape, no matter how much he wanted to or how hard he tried. Especially now, because the second he had read that name any doubt he’d had( and it had been a significant amount) had completely disappeared. The only people who had known about that particular alter ego of his had been a select handful of trusted servants, all of them under a Vow of Silence, and That Bitch, Merope Gaunt. A sudden sick feeling rose up in his stomach, coiling and churning, at the thought of that woman, the same one who had drugged him with near lethal levels of Amortentia, forced him to marry her, and raped him repeatedly, being anywhere near, much less actually raising, one of his children, because no matter who his mother was and no matter the circumstances of his conception, Tomasz Riddle was his child. Across from him, his wife was watching him with a strange glint in her eye, having seen the sudden shifts of his expression from distant interest, to mild curiosity, to shocked sputtered coughing, and then to horrified, disgusted realization. Studying him carefully, Lavinia quickly began connecting some of the dots between the newspaper article and his reactions, and carefully cleared her throat.

“Tomasz, this boy-is he-?” Lavinia began to ask, and was quickly cut off by her husband, who seemed to be barely refraining from either throwing something or going out and cursing certain people until they were little more than dazed, mindless, blankly staring piles of flesh who couldn’t function any further than to drool and twitch sporadically.

“Yes, I-I believe he is, though there will need to be a blood test in order to confirm. I… strongly suspect that he is the result of the...incident, I told you about, involving ‘that woman’.” Tomasz told her pointedly, and she inhaled sharply, knowing full well exactly what it was that he was hinting at. Suddenly, she understood his anger all too well. She didn’t think she’d be able to control herself half as well as her husband had if she had discovered she had a previously unknown child who may, quite possibly, have been raised by the person who had drugged and raped her. Gods only knew what that horrid bitch could have been doing to the poor boy all this time, especially considering his not insignificant resemblance to her husband and his own, distinctly pretty looks. Seated across the table from them, their children, two sons named Romulus and Regis, twenty seven and twenty four respectively, and a daughter named Regina, who was also twenty four, silently watched the exchange between their parents with clear confusion, wondering what the ‘incident’ they were talking about was and what in the hells was going on. Clearing his throat, Tomasz shook off the memories trying to leech their way back into his mind and turned his attention back towards the paper, suddenly desperate for any detail and scrap of information he could get concerning his previously unknown youngest child. His eyes, a cold, icy blue unlike the lilac grey hue of his youngest’s, quickly scanned the article, devouring the information within with an almost startling intensity.

-raised at Wool’s Orphanage & Home for Unwanted and Unfortunate Children (for those who don’t know an orphanage is a muggle institution in which Muggles will put children who are either unwanted, abandoned, or who’s guardians have died; most are never adopted and are eventually cast out when they get too old.)-

-the result of a brief affair between Heir Lord Tomasz Lestrange, who from my research and investigation seemed to have been under the effects of a strong love potion and is thus not to blame, and Merope Gaunt, a daughter of the long since fallen from grace, though still considered Pureblooded and Noble, House of Gaunt.-

-born exactly at midnight in the brief split second between December thirty first and January first, Merope dying of the strain shortly after, leaving him in the clutches of Muggles-

-childhood was not a happy one.-

-was constantly targeted by the staff and other children at the orphanage because of his accidental magic, which would lash out whenever he felt he was in true danger, which was often-

-orphanage was poorly funded, leading to a poor diet that was unsuitable for anyone, much less a growing Wix, and a building that was in constant disrepair, with a leaking roof, rusted pipes, and an assortment of other things that made the place unstable, dangerous, and full of hazards that could seriously harm anyone, especially a young child. The problem was only made worse by Ms. Cole, who embezzled funds from the orphanage’s Government stipend to fuel her alcoholism-

-Ms. Cole also made a habit of constantly targeting the young Tomasz Riddle, believing his accidental magic to be the work of the Devil(a prominent figure that represents evil and witchcraft in a popular Muggle religion) and was heard to say, ‘he’s too quiet, too smart, too well behaved, too pretty! It ain’t natural, I tell you, the boy’s got the Devil in him and I’m damn well gonna beat it out of the freakish little bastard, even if it kills him!-

-not many incidents from his childhood are well known, but we do know that on his eighth Name Day, Ms. Cole took him to a nearby temple, where they performed a ritual called an Exorcism (a Muggle ritual in which a group of Muggles will tie down one or more persons and pray to their god to ‘banish the evil/the Devil’ within them, sometimes striking or starving them in the belief that weakening the ‘vessel’ will weaken the hold of the thing possessing them. In Tomasz’ case, the Exorcism lasted over three days, and at the end they had to halt it after he was nearly killed by a combination of injuries, starvation, exhaustion, and dehydration. It was later noted that one of the Muggle priests, in a moment of fanaticism, had branded young Tomasz, burning a symbol of the muggle religion into the skin of his back.-

-not even to mention what he faced at the hands of the other children at the orphanage. We all know that children, Merlin bless them, can sometimes be unintentionally cruel without meaning to be. In the case of the children at Wool’s Orphanage, however, they meant to be cruel. They fully intended to make young Tomasz suffer as much as they could possibly make him.-

-they did many things to make his life at Wool’s as difficult and unpleasant as possible. Doing things such as stealing his already meager food ration, or blaming him for thing they had done so he would receive the punishment, to taking his belongings and destroying them, to taunting him, and ostracizing him from any of his peers who could have become his friend, to ganging up on him in groups and beating him. They even, when he was nine, attempted to drown him in a tide pool during a short trip to the seaside, though thankfully his magic lashed out, protecting him, and saved his life.-

-when he turned eleven, his Hogwarts letter was delivered by Professor Dumbledore, teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, who, from the start, seemingly believed that Tomasz was a horrible, cruel, unloving, uncaring boy, fully buying in to the stories Ms. Cole told him about Tomasz’ supposed bloody and evil misdeeds, all of which had either been done by another child at the Orphanage or had simply been his magic reacting to protect him.-

-Tomasz, when told that he had magic, didn’t believe the Professor, thinking that he was a doctor(a muggle healer) there to take him away to a place where crazy people were sent. Dumbledore, rather than simply showing Tomasz some simple transfiguration or a charm as proof, responded to the disbelief by casting an illusion that made it appear as though Tomasz’ wardrobe, which contained all of his worldly possessions, was on fire. Naturally, Tomasz didn’t take kindly to this, and his dislike of the Professor only grew when Dumbledore, rather than apologizing for making him think he’d just lost anything he’d ever had, instead immediately accused him of theft and demanded he return certain items to their ‘original owners’.-

-when first informing Tomasz of the existence of Magic and his status as a Wix, Dumbledore asked if he’d ever done strange things that no one else could, to which Tomasz replied that he could move things without touching them, make animals do what he wanted, and make people hurt if he wanted them to. All of which are completely normal incidents of accidental magic for any child, especially one growing up in a hostile or abusive environment, but that Dumbledore seemed to take as proof of his belief that young Tomasz was an evil child, a belief that was only further cemented when Tomasz confessed to being able to speak with and understand snakes, an ability called parseltongue that the Gaunt line, publically known to be descendants of Slytherin, are notorious for possessing. One has to wonder why Dumbledore didn’t report the presence of a magical child who was obviously, at the very least, a Halfblood and one clearly related to a House of the Sacred Twenty Eight, living in squalor in a Muggle Orphanage to the Ministry.-

-arriving at Hogwarts, Tomasz was sorted into Slytherin House, where he quickly became an outcast, becoming known as the ‘Mudblood of Slytherin’. Over the next few years he quickly became a favorite target for bullies from all four houses, from Slytherin, because of his supposed status as a Muggleborn, and for the rest of the Houses because he was a Slytherin. It was noted that within the first few weeks of his first year, he went from being a bright, happy boy who was eager to learn anything and everything he could about magic, trying to interact and form relationships with his peers, to someone who was quiet, shy, withdrawn, and untrusting, ostracizing himself from those around him and refusing to raise his hand or answer a teacher’s question in class unless he was addressed directly, although he managed to stay at the top of his years academic rankings in spite of this.-

-is currently still residing at Wool’s Orphanage in London during summer holidays after being denied permission to stay at Hogwarts over break.-

The article went on for, a shockingly long, nearly four full pages, going on to detail the circumstances surrounding Tomasz the youngers conception, including the love potion, and the details of his son’s life thus far, including the orphanage, the neglect and abuse he suffered there, the false assumptions and conclusions and then the subsequent mistreatment and slander at the hands of Dumbledore, then his days at Hogwarts, from being sorted into Slytherin to his being either ignored or tormented mercilessly by his Housemates and peers, to the fact that, despite all that, he had still managed to retain the highest grade point average at Hogwarts, beating out even the most studious of the Ravenclaws by a wide margin. A bolt of pride for his son flashed through him at that tidbit, but it was quickly buried beneath his growing frustration at the lack of actual details about his son. He wanted to know what his favorite color was, what foods he prefered, what books he liked and what activities he enjoyed doing in his leisure time. He needed to know these things about his son. He needed to know more than just those things about his son. He-he needed to find his son.

Abruptly, Tomasz’ eyes widened and he tossed the paper on the table carelessly, standing up from his seat and moving towards the exit so he could get dressed and then go see his family’s solicitors about finding and getting custody of his youngest child. Lavinia watched him go, an approving light glinting in her eyes, already knowing where he was going off to so suddenly and what he was planning to do. On the other side of the table, all three of her children were sitting there, looking between her and the retreating back of Tomasz, still extremely confused.


End file.
